


Catching Flames

by Poetgirl616



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetgirl616/pseuds/Poetgirl616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony built a machine modeled after the Bifrost. Everyone expected that the news would leak to the wrong people and someone would come for the machine. What no one expected, however, was a scenario quite like this one. Darcy takes full advantage.</p><p>Trysts Through Time series</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Time Manipulator

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers movies, Captain America movies, or their characters. Any unrecognized plot or characters are mine.**

_Chapter One: The Time Manipulator_

Darcy Lewis frowned at the summons. Tony had been very vague and there was a sort of manic excitement in his eyes that usually spelled out a crazy invention.

She raised her eyebrow when she was joined on her walk down to the dungeon, as she had dubbed it, by the Cap and Bruce. The spies and Thor fell in behind her, Jane under the gods massive arm.

The whole team had been assembled for this big unveiling. This would be either good, or _very_ not good.

What greeted the team was nothing they'd expected.

"Dude, the fuck?" Clint so eloquently voiced the thoughts of the entire group.

What the hell was that thing?

Darcy was caught between curiosity and the unnerved feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I've done it!" Tony shouted, the manic glee portrayed in his voice.

"Done what, exactly?" Darcy asked, processing.

"This is the Earth version of the Bifrost. It's better, though, because it doesn't need a stupid bridge of light. Control panel and a world wide map with coordinates. That's all you need." Tony ranted, pushing buttons and flipping switches. "Who wants to test it out?"

A time manipulator. Tony had built a time manipulator. May God help them all.

The room exploded with questions, concerns and an offended shout from Thor. Tony had slightly dissed Asgard and its technology during his rant.

Yes, the time machine was safe. Hell no, Fury couldn't have the designs or the machine itself. No, it was not strong enough to go to the creation of earth.

No, Jane could not take it back to the century with all the weird comets.

That, at noon on the fifth of November, was how the Time Manipulator came to exist.


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers movies, Captain America movies, or their characters. Any unrecognized plot or characters are mine.**

_Chapter Two: Down the Rabbit Hole_

It had been a month since Tony had created the Time Manipulator, and somehow news got out.

The Avengers increased security and tension also skyrocketed as the wait began.

We all knew that someone was going to come.

A lot of baddies could use a machine like that to crumble the foundation of the world. Few could resist that kind of power.

Some of the team had taken trips in the machine. They had been strictly non major events and no one was allowed to change anything.

I had declined.

Yeah, the experience would be cool, but from what I'd heard it wasn't exactly smooth sailing. The passenger always blew chunks once they reached their destination.

I was not a fan of revisiting my meals. Hard pass, thanks.

So, I never went back in time. That was okay, I had plenty to do already making sure my science crazed friend didn't starve herself or work herself into the grave because she forgot to sleep.

That was more than enough for me.

* * *

I sighed, glaring at the small array of options.

Go right and be slaughtered, or go straight and fall into a trap?

Decisions, decisions.

Clint grinned, he knew he had me. Smug bastard.

I wanted to smack the grin off his face. My hands itched in anticipation of the violent contact.

"Now, Darcy, that's not nice." Clint tutted, voice the epitome of sweet and innocent. Ha!

"Whatever. I give. It's a stupid game anyway." I pushed the chessboard away from myself in disgust.

As you've noticed, I'm hanging out with the arrow sparrow. Hehe.

However, it wasn't exactly voluntary. I had planned on going to the new shop that opened downtown for some retail therapy.

Request denied.

The team was still on alert. There were no leads on the leak just yet, which didn't help things.

It was arrow sparrows turn to watch me. Aparently, they were under the impression I'd sneak out to shop anyway.

 _Stupid, mind reading spies_. I grumbled in my mind. I could have bought those red pumps that completed my sex in a dress look. I'd been searching for those pumps for months.

A chuckle broke my mind out of its pout.

I glared darkly in response.

The blaring of alarms jolted us both out of our sort of staring contest.

"The tower is under attack. My shielding systems have been compromised. An external source has lowered the shields on the port side of the building. Recommend immediate evacuation." J. A. R. V. I. S notified us in his mechanical voice.

In a heartbeat, Clint had me out of my chair and across the room. We ran for the stairs and descended for the dungeon.

Pepper, Jane and Happy met us on lower floors.

We all scrambled down the stairs as fast as possible, the thuds and creaks as the building was attacked enough incentive to haul ass.

Jane was the first into the Time Manipulator, closing the doors so Happy could push the initiation button. Pepper went it next, then Happy as Clint pressed the button.

Allow me to explain, if you're confused. Tony set the Time Manipulator for a destination in cases of evacuation. They were picked randomly by the first person to use the machine. The number to be evacuated was programmed in and then, after the last person enters, the machine powers down.

Everything went fine, until the elevator for the dungeon activated.

Someone was coming down.

Clint set the last of the needed information and headed for the lab doors. He disappeared to a higher position that was harder to spot.

I trembled as I stepped into the machine. Clint was alone, against an unknown number. My last defence until the timer he set activated the machine.

The doors closed, but not before the elevator touched down and the gunfire started.

The machine jerked and groaned, lights inside flickering.

I dropped instinctively, pressing my back against the nearest wall. Was that supposed to happen?! I didn't remember anyone mentioning any of that during their travels!

The machine jerked and shuddered, a rumbling like you heard when the shuttle or ship in the Sci-Fi thriller movies was making a rough landing filled my ears.

My breath quickened, my heart accelerating. Panic and fear filling me. I was very sure none of this was supposed to happen. I was going to die in a time machine and I didn't even know where!

I was tossed roughly to the other side of the machine, the doors opening with the sudden weight of my body.

I screamed as I was tossed out of the Time Manipulator. I was falling. . . .

* * *

I blinked my eyes open, wincing as the sunlight hit my sensitive eyes.

I was alive.

I was. . .in a meadow? What?

Rustling drew my attention to my left. A tall, sturdy built man was slowly approaching me. His mustache was large, red and curling past the curve of his lips. 

He looked familiar.

"Miss, are you alright?" He asked, the voice also producing a niggling feeling. Like I knew that voice. Knew him.

From where?

"I'm fine. I must've fallen and hit my head." I lied smoothly. Couldn't exactly tell him the truth until I knew I could trust him. "A small bump, perhaps, but nothing serious."

"Names Tim, my buddies call me Dum Dum." He responded, extending a hand to help me up.

I accepted, smiling gratefully. Laying on the ground like that probably gave me grass stains. Wait. What? Tim. Dum Dum.

Oh. My. God.

I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Toto.


	3. Kissing Frogs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is weird but it will make sense by the end of the chapter, I promise.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers movies, the Captain America movies, the Thor movies, or any of their characters. Unfortunately.**

_Chapter Three: Kissing Frogs_

"Miss?" Tim frowned, the bowler hat back on his head.

I mentally slapped myself. _Come on, Darcy girl, don't be losing it now. Follow the nice man to the playboy genius that can get you home_.

"I should probably tell you a few things. The first of which is that my name is Darcy and I wasn't meant to be here." I felt stupid for telling him so soon, but he should know since he could take me to Howard. "I was born many years from now and a scientific mishap brought me back in time. I need to find someone who is very good with science and technology to help me return home, to my time."

His expression became very serious and his blue eyes studied my face. "If what you say is true, can you prove it?"

I wracked my brain for something only Steve could have told me about his time with the Commandos. "I know that you tried to steal a kiss from a girl you met at a bar after a particularly nasty encounter with the Germans. Except she wasn't a girl at all, was she?"

Shock lit his eyes and his body straightened up.

"Sheila was actually Shawn Desmond of the 102nd division. A buddy of his offered him six dollars right then if he would dress up and get you to plant one on him. I believe a considerable amount of alcohol was involved." I continued, raising an eyebrow in a challenge for him to dispute my credibility after that. 

His eyes widened more if possible and his mouth grew slack. "It-it's not possible! Only three people know about that."

"One of them told me seventy years from now." I countered, waving a hand dismissively. "Old news. Now, how about you tell me or show me somewhere I can find a science smartly pants to help me with my problem." 

He blinked.

"There's a base that has the guy you need, but you're going to have more convincing to go before you're gonna be allowed in. It's supposed to be secret and locked up tight to people outside the chosen circles." Tim offered after a few moments of silence. 

"Alrighty then, let's get going." I said, more than ready to have whatever process was needed started so that I could get the hell out of here. 

"It's a bit of a drive, ma'am, and there's a good walk before we arrive at my house." Tim admitted, adjusting his hat and starting to walk in the opposite direction. 

"House? You live out here?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows. 

"Yes, ma'am. You caught me unawares while I'm on leave, so I'm at home." Tim answered without missing a beat, curling a finger in his mustache. 

My spine stiffened. That sounded condescending.

"I couldn't exactly control where or when I went. I got spit out of the damn machine, for Pete's sake! I just want to go home and forget this whole thing ever happened." I snapped, stomping behind him.

"Whoa now, little lady, I didn't mean to say you did. I was just tellin you I couldn't get you to your science man immediately."

"I'm sorry, I know you didn't mean anything by it. Its just been a rough day." 

"I'm sorry you're having a bad time of it, but you're safe now."

"Thank you, Tim. I'd be hopelessly lost if I didn't have you to help me."

"That's mighty kind of you ma'am, but there's no need for that. I'm just doin what any other gentleman would for a lady that lost her way." Tim muttered and he might've even blushed, but I wasn't sure.

I grinned, proud to have maybe made Dum Dum Dugan blush. That had to be a history making moment there.

 _Maybe being stuck in the past isn't all that bad._ I thought, smiling.

* * *

I stood stalk still, staring. 

Tim beamed proudly, standing beside me, waiting patiently for me to adjust. 

" _That_ is your _house_?!" I yelled, awe. and disbelief dripping off of every syllable. There was no way.  

There was just no way. 

It was _beautiful_!

The cottage looked like it had been taken from the page of a classic fairytale. 

There was absolutely no way that a rough around the edges, rugged and Army issue male would _own_ much less _live_ in that house. 

I told him so.

"There's no way. A manly male like yourself wouldn't be caught dead in that beautiful house. You brought me to your mother's house, or your grandmother's." I declared, walking a little closer. 

Tim just kept grinning.

I fought the urge to smack him. "What?"

"It isn't my mother's house, and it isn't my grandmother's house. Its really mine." He answered with a smile.

"That's not possible! You're too manly to have a house like that!" I protested, not buying it for a second. 

"It really is my house, Miss Darcy. I built that house with my own two hands." He said, hands stuffed in his pockets. "It took me the better part of five years, with me being in the Army. I built it for the future-for my wife and the children we may have."

My heart warmed. That was so sweet. 

He hadn't even married yet, and he had spent all that time and effort to build a house for his wife and future children. 

Why couldn't there be more men like that in my time?  

"I wish the men in my time were that sweet. Those that are, are already married or dead." I told Tim as I walked toward the gorgeous cottage. "The rest are selfish, greedy, or couldn't be bothered and just buy one they want."

"I'm sure not all are." He replied, fixing me with his blue eyes. "They probably just haven't found you yet."

I smiled at him, fighting a blush. "That's sweet of you to say, but I stopped looking a long time ago."

"Why?" He asked, genuine curiosity shining in his eyes. 

"Because I've kissed too many frogs, hoping they'd turn into my Prince and they just let me down." I answered honestly. 

"I hope one day you find a man that won't." He told me softly, face open ans sincere.

"Thank you." I whispered, touched by his kind words.

Tim Dugan didn't know me and he had offered me more than anyone in my time would have if they'd found me stranded in a meadow.

It gave me hope that there was a man that amazing out there waiting for me.

"Come on inside, it'll get dark soon." Tim called, breaking my thoughts. "We can start the drive to base bright and early tomorrow." 

I followed him inside, immediately distracted by the beauty that was the interior.

I definitely hope there was a man like Tim Dugan somewhere in the world for me. And if I ever found him, I'd be the luckiest girl alive. 


End file.
